


Bye

by strngrmills



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: You cannot resurrect people





	Bye

Running towards the exit of the bar, Tanya grabbed Rosie by the arm, and Rosie turned around to slap her. She deserved it.  
\-- When were you going to tell me?! Were you even going to, at all?! --Rosie yelled. Tanya just looked at her shorty friend who had teary eyes. No, that bitch did not deserve to cry, she was not the one who was heartbroken.  
\-- You just got out of the hospital, I was still mad at you, you slept with Bill! --Tanya said, trying to reach for Rosie. While the young welsh singer was in the hospital, after having a car accident with Bill, Tanya was devastated. She went to Donna, who was heartbroken because of Sam, and alcohol did the rest. The brunette knew she would regret sleeping with the blonde Dynamo for the rest of her life, and now she was paying for her actions, that was for sure.  
\-- I was in a bloody accident, I almost died. And while I was trying not to die, you were screwing my best friend! --she yelled over the crowd that filled New York.  
\-- You cheated on me first, you know that --Tanya said angry, remembering how, after their first big fight, Rosie got drunk and made out with Bill. That was a hard pill to swallow for the shorty brunette too, she regretted it enormously, but Tanya reached another level when she did it. She really screwed up.  
\-- I'm tired Tanya, I really am, so go the hell back to Donna or just die, but get out of my life --Rosie said, full on anger, wiping her tears out. Crossing the street, Tanya went after her, without noticing a car was on full speed.  
Rosie still wishes she hadn't lost Tanya forever, especially that way, but there was not much she could do, could she? You cannnot resurrect people.


End file.
